


I'll Leave The Porch Light On

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), 2P Spain (Hetalia), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Derogatory Language, Developing Friendships, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) Flavio Vargas gets an unexpected visitor on his porch one night, after his little brother had already gone to sleep. Santiago isn't unwelcome, believe it or not, but some of his habits are.Oneshot





	I'll Leave The Porch Light On

The phone buzzes and Flavio stands to go into the other room. Running a hand through his blonde hair, he clicks it on. 

> _Im comin over ~S._
> 
> _Okay. Why? Don't you know how late it is? What if I was already asleep? ~FV._
> 
> _Dont care. Please. ~S._

Flavio pauses. Since when does Santiago beg? He gets a cold feeling in his stomach then.. 

> _Of course you can come. Are you ok? ~FV._
> 
> _Idk. I need to come. Be there in 5. Gracias u little fag ~S._

Flavio smiles despite the insult (if anyone screamed "gay" it was him) and goes out to his porch. It's cooler out there. Peaceful. He lights a cigarette. 

Is Santiago okay?, he thinks as he takes a drag and watches the end come alive (it burns and breathes and he likes it). Does he care? If so, why? Santi's terrible to him, a real asshole. And plus he has no fashion sense. No manners. Cocky. An idiot. So--

"Hey asswipe, you're here." A tall dark figure is suddenly walking up the sidewalk to his porch and his heart leaps weirdly.

"Of course I am." he finds his voice, and it's as smooth as honey. Totally. "I live here, remember, Santi?"

Santiago laughs then. His laugh is deep and rumbling and kind of hoarse. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

He finally comes into the porch light. 

He has an old black hoody, stained and too-small; and with the hood up, it makes him look like... well, a hood. Faded torn (on purpose?) black jeans. Dirty sneakers. 

His face is lean and tan. He has a scar running vertical across his lips. His eyes are the only thing that makes him look alive: green. Hair that peeks out from the hood is a mix between black, and bleached white. 

His hair makes him look like a skunk. Everything else makes him look like a (hot?) mess.

Flavio's cheeks burn when he realizes what he's been thinking. He hopes he doesn't see in the dim light. 

"Your face is all red." Santiago smirks, leaning up against the porch railing. 

Fuck. "It's because... of the cigarettes," Flavio says quickly. 

"You're too goody-two-shoes to smoke." 

Flavio rolls his eyes. "Just because I don't go out and start fights like you, or freaking shank people like Luci, doesn't mean I'm good."

He gives him a look like he doesn't believe him before sniffing and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. His nose is red, and it's running. Mucus and blood trail onto his lips. 

Now you see, Flavio's known Santiago Carriedo for a long time. They're not exactly friends--well okay, they are. In a way. Point is, he knows things about him. Bad things and good things (and he knows he has good in him too). But this here is a bad thing. 

"Santi..." Flavio murmurs, his eyebrows furrowing. His sunglasses are off--took 'em off hours ago--but his scarf is still protectively around his neck. "Are you sick?"

Santiago freezes in wiping his nose. Green eyes flit coolly to Flavio's soft lilac-brown. "...what the fuck, 'Vio?"

The nickname makes him shudder. "Tell me the truth. Are you sick?" he asks again, trying not to let his voice tremble. 

"...you know I'm not."

He's on the porch. He looks tired. Flavio wants to hug his friend, protect him like he tries to protect Luci, kiss him--no. Stop it. He'll hate you if he know you like him. And you-you don't. Fucking idiot. 

"I did it twice today," Santiago says casually. "After school with the guys--" Francois, and some creepy quiet albino guy with long hair. "And then again after supper. Right before I came here."

"What time was your supper?" Flavio mutters. Santi smiles a bit. 

"Like, ten-thirty."

"It's not good for you!" he blurts. When Santiago rolls his eyes, he grabs his arm to make him listen. "I've said time and time again that they'll kill you--they're already destroying your nose-I've kept Luci off of coke as long as I've been taking care of him--"

"You're a wimp, Flavio. Wimp and a fag." Flavio flinches but doesn't back down. "You don't know how to live."

"Oh, getting high is 'living', is it? Oh I'm so sorry, Santiago, please, teach me all the life lessons you've acquired over the--"

"And you're also a virgin." he says in a low voice, before poking his belly. It hurts kind of, because his finger is bony.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Flavio feels his cheeks heat up again, damn. "We're talking about you and your drug problem!"

"I don't have a drug problem, 'Vio. Just calm the fuck down, okay? 'm fine."

"Then why did you come over?" Flavio crosses his arms.

"What, I can't fucking see you now?" Santiago's voice rises angrily. Flavio blinks at him. "I..." he sighs dejectedly. "My dad kicked me out. Cuz of the drugs."

"And you didn't think to go to your pervert or the silent one?"

"Francois and Klaus?" he smiles bitterly. "They wouldn't care." he wipes his nose again.

"If I help you, you have to stop. With the drugs." Flavio keeps his arms crossed.

"Fuck no! That's like me saying stop with your gay fashion and shit. I wouldn't do that to you, even though they _are_ totally gay--"

"My designs don't cause harm to me." Flavio says. "They don't cause me to be _kicked out of my house_!"

"What." Santiago smirks. "Why do you care so much, Flavio? I'm not hurting you or your precious Luci (the weird fucker)."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING HURTING YOURSELF!" Flavio screams in his face. "Because I care about you, dammit! Because I don't want you to overdose and die! I don't want you to come here because your pa kicked you out because of fucking drugs, I want..." I want you to come over because of _me_. "Just-just, stop!"

"Whoa." Santiago takes his shoulders, oddly gentle. "Take some deep breaths. You're just tired, okay? We're okay. Take a deep breath."

Obediently, meekly, Flavio gulps air. He likes the feeling of his hands on his shoulders, he likes--he likes him.

"..you okay now, Flavio...?"

"Yes. Thank you." he says softly. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired.."

"Don't mention it." Santiago says gruffly, stepping away from him. Flavio's stomach plummets. Oh no. He did say he cared for him--what if he knew what he meant--what if he just r-ruined everything--

Santiago grabs his face roughly, and kisses him.

...

What.

He's so surprised he just stands there for a moment. And then he kisses him back. Santiago's rough and quick and forceful. It's his first kiss.

When his hands start to wander to his ass, he stops them.

Santi pulls away, sneering slightly. "Fucking prude." Flavio flinches and looks away, until he feels a finger on his chin, turning his face.

"...you're fucking beautiful."

"And you're high." Flavio says flatly. It's the only reason why mean, popular Santiago would actually kiss him. He turns away. He'll draw the line at him just-just using him to get off, to relieve tension, like this...

"Hey, wait!" Santiago grabs his shoulder and forces him to turn around. "The fuck are you going?"

"Inside. To check on Luci. And then I'm going to bed." he says softly, coldly. "Good night."

" 'Vio--"

"I said, good night!"

"Flavio, shut up and just listen, dammit!" Santiago snaps. "Whatever you're thinking, it's not true. And I know you're thinking something so don't deny it. But whatever it is, you're wrong." his breath appears in a gentle puff because of the cold air. "Look, you're my friend. One of my best friends."

Flavio stares at him, expressionless.

"...I guess I like you. I don't know where it came from. But... yeah."

He waits for him to continue.

"Well?" Santiago gives him a look.

"Well what?" Flavio says flatly.

"I, uh... kind of thought... you liked me back... y'know..."

"You're full of yourself tonight." He crosses his arms.

"No! That's not what I meant, dammit." Santiago scrubs a tired hand over his face and winces when he touches his nose. "I just meant... I like you so I was hoping you liked me too. You have no reason to, 'Vio--I'm a dick to you and I call you fag and I won't stop with the dr--"

Flavio cuts him off by pressing his lips to his. Santiago squeaks in surprise but he wastes no time in kissing him back. He wraps his arms around Flavio's small waist and this time his hands don't wander. More chaste so Flavio's comfortable, but just as hot.

When they pull away, they're both panting.

"Do you still need a place to stay tonight?" Santiago gives him a look. "Let me rephrase that: do you still want to stay with me tonight?"

"You bet I do." a slow grin starts to spread across his face. Flavio blushes.

"Look, I'm not ready to take it that far, okay?" he frowns. "Can you respect that?"

The grin disappears immediately and he nods seriously. "Yeah, of course. You tell me when you're comfortable. I'll wait."

Flavio smiles slightly as he holds the screen door open for him. "Thank you."


End file.
